Doll Set
by doodlebug720
Summary: Sakura lived alone in her castle. Her only visitors wer her father Orochimaru, her brother Kabuto, and her sister Karin. Suddenly, new men show up, shattering her simple world. Now that she knows, will she be able to break free of her prison? MultiSaku
1. Not Alone Anymore

**Doll Set**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Feel free to buy it for me for Christmas.**

**A/N: You know you love me. : ) Christmas Surprise! Two new stories!**

!

Sakura. 11:07 in the morning.

!

Hello, how did you get in my house? Are you a visitor? No, you're not. He's not with you. So what's your name? Oh, I've never heard that name before. That's not saying much though. I don't know many people.

Oh, I'm being rude, asking for your name before telling my own. My name is Sakura. I think it's a pretty name; it has something to do with a tree. Father told me the tree was pink, like my hair. I wonder what a pink tree looks like. In fact, I wonder what trees look like in general. I've been in this house all of my life, so I wouldn't really know.

You're probably wondering why I've never seen a tree, even though I'm sixteen years old. Well, I've never been outside. I live in my castle, carved in the side of a mountain. The only view I have is of the rocks below, and the ocean. I love the ocean. It's such a dark, mysterious looking place. Even that view is only from a little stone balcony. I like to walk around on it in my bare feet.

It's a big castle, on an island all by itself. I live alone, but Father always brings my brother and sister to visit me. My father is named Orochimaru, my brother is Kabuto, and my sister is Karin. My brother and sister are smart, but for some reason I'm Father's favorite. He chose me, his favorite, to live in this beautiful place where the ocean sings to me and the stars shine down. He tells me the rest of the world is ugly, and he says the most beautiful child deserves the most beautiful home.

Sometimes I feel bad for Karin and Kabuto. Karin has long red hair, spiked on one side and smooth on the other. She wears glasses, as does Kabuto. Kabuto has blue hair. They're both older than me, and sometimes they're a little mean to me. It's just sibling rivalry, that's what Father tells me. I just hope all the other siblings in the world don't try to push the younger one down the stairs.

The walls are all covered in bright, vibrant red wallpaper, and the floors are marble. There are three floors in this castle. I like the first floor the best, though. My bedroom's on the first floor. There's a big bed that Father stuffed with rose petals. Roses are a flower, I'm told, and they smell really good. The silk sheets are black, but the quilt is blood red. Though the only reason I know the color of blood is that Kabuto and Karin like to pick on me so much. After all, I like books, but when someone throws them at you until you bleed, it makes you rethink the whole 'books never hurt anyone' thing that Father insists is true.

Beside the bed is a big wooden bureau with a little mirror on top. Father would sit me on top and tell me to look at my reflection when I was little. He would say that I was the most beautiful girl in the world. Next door is the library, full of all the books I could ever read. I've read a good deal of them, but I'm nowhere near close to finishing. In fact, the library is three stories, and you can access it from each level of the castle. I've learned everything I know from the books, along with what Father tells me.

My favorite subject is astronomy. The stars are so pretty from my balcony, and I can name many of them. Father even went so far as to indulge me with a telescope. Cooking is also quite enjoyable, though I prefer to bake sweet things. Then there are so many wars to read about, though Father tells me I should only read about them for factual purposes. He says wars are nothing to take interest in.

Perhaps he's right. That doesn't stop me from wanting to learn how to fight.

Then there's the fiction. Oh, how I love fiction. Tales of princes, fighting for the woman they love. If only I had a prince. The closest I have to a prince is Kabuto, and that's not saying much.

I wish I could meet a real boy. I've shared this with Karin a few times. When it's only us, and not Kabuto, she's not quite so mean. She still pulls my hair and picks on me and such, but we'll have pleasant talks afterwards, while we're drinking tea. She tells me about boys she likes, and I'll listen and nod politely. Her taste in men can be somewhat scary. However, I'll never meet a real boy anyway. If Father wants me to live here, then I will.

Then there's the music room, my favorite room of all. There's a large black piano in the center, and I can play quite well. When I play, the music seems to float, elegant and perfect as always. I can play the flute almost as well, along with the clarinet, violin, fiddle, and trumpet. I'm learning to play the saxophone.

The second floor has the sewing room, which is fun to dabble with, I suppose. The rest of the floor is simply a kitchen, along with a few guest rooms, more than enough for my family.

The third floor, which I am not allowed to enter, belongs to father. It's his study, I suppose. He creates dolls. I believe that's why he loves me the most; he tells me I'm like a perfect doll. That's all I am, a living doll.

Perhaps that's all I'll ever be.

!

Itachi. I don't know what time it is, nor do I care.

!

I opened my eyes into a world of nothingness. There was simply a blank room, with me lying in the middle of the floor, stark naked. I looked around, and there was a door. In front of that door was a man. He didn't look unkind, nor was he kind looking. He was simply there.

He had long black hair, white skin, and yellow eyes. I didn't trust those eyes. They resembled an unnamed danger.

"Hello, my son," The man smiled, "I am your Father."

"Father," I called out, testing my voice. It worked well enough, "You are my father?"

"Yes," He offered a wisp of a smile, "Your name is Itachi."

That's a fair name, I suppose. I mean, I think any name would have worked at this time. Something in my mind told me this wasn't right. To be a son, I would have had to be a child first. I was certain that I didn't possess the body of a child.

"I brought you, my son, to accompany my daughter, Sakura. She's lonely, and my children aren't adequate company for her." Father took my hand, leading me towards the door. "Don't you feel guilty that you, her brother, have left your poor sister alone for so long?"

I was confused. I didn't know the girl he was talking about. I wanted to please him though, so I simply nodded my head.

"Good," He pointed me towards a closet with a large amount of clothing in it, "Choose an outfit. Mind, there are only a few that will fit you. They have your name written on them."

I chose a plain black shirt and pants. I looked through the other clothes; some dull while others were more vibrant.

"Go to your sister, my son," Father pushed me, newly dressed, "Keep her company when I can't be there."

"My sister," I mumbled, heading down the stairs. I reached the second floor, glancing around. No sister on this floor. I went down to the first floor, glancing around. I saw nothing, but I heard music. It was an enchanting sound, and there was the soft sound of singing.

I may not have heard many voices, but it was the most beautiful voice I think I'll ever hear.

I peeked into the room, only to see a goddess sitting in front of a large black instrument. She had long pink hair, down to her waist, and emerald eyes. How I wished those eyes would focus on me. She had a black robe with vibrant red swirls. She was slim and tiny, so _very_ tiny. She looked fragile, as if she would break under my touch. Her skin was so smooth, though, I wondered if I could resist the temptation.

Without ever speaking to her, I knew that, if this was my sister, I would protect her every day of my life. I had been born in a world of nothingness, but this was my purpose. She saved me from my nothingness.

When she saw me, I had been hoping for a better reaction. She turned, my angel turned to face me, and screamed.

It was a high pitched sound. It was a wail, as she attempted to move backwards. Her foot collided with the instrument's bench, and she began to fall, her hands reaching out as her eyes opened wide.

I ran forward before I knew what I was doing. I reached for her, arms outstretched, as she landed in my arms. I finally had those emerald eyes locked onto mine as she stared, probably in shock, as she rested against my chest.

Though my face remained expressionless, I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Hello," I felt the words erupt from my throat, smooth as silk, and I muttered, "My dear sister." I was charming. At least, I thought so. Sakura, I remember the dear angel's name, must have thought differently.

Why, you ask? She slapped me. Right across the face.

!

Orochimaru. 12:06 PM.

!

My work is coming along well. I tried it today for the first time, using her powers, and my experiment worked. Itachi came to life.

I can't help but smile as my newest creation is completed. I place him in the creation room, next to the vent that connects to the music room. This doll was made to be the same age as Sakura, my beautiful daughter, while Itachi was made to be a few years older. Sakura could use a good older brother figure.

It's not like Kabuto does her any good. My stupid children can't accept that I'll always love Sakura more. They're useless to me, but Sakura can bring my work to life. My daughter is magical.

Of course, it's been so long that her mother's face hardly ever crosses my mind anymore.

My magical daughter deserved company; I've tried to give her that company for so long. I'm looking over my failures now, when I've tried to make girls to keep her company. They wouldn't come to life. It seemed so hopeless then. I thought my poor daughter would be alone forever. Then I remembered how I discovered her power.

The day Kabuto was reborn into this world.

I never wanted to give her male companions, but I couldn't bear to leave her alone for so long. When none of the female dolls would animate, I created males. Perhaps they aren't favorable company for my little girl, but I couldn't leave her alone for so long in this dreadful place. The real world is no place for a miracle like her.

Looking at my newest creation, with blond rags for hair and vibrant blue eyes, I frown a little. He's lifeless, on the floor in assembled parts. I stare at the imperfection, the three scratches I accidentally placed on each cheek. It didn't look bad, it fit him rather well, but the imperfection of it all made me feel sick.

It's not that they were there that bothered me, it was that I'd never intended them to be. My mistake is all it takes to unravel perfection. I am the doll maker, I am the creator. I created them for a purpose, so that they could guard my entire world. They can guard my Sakura. I am the creator, and she will be their Goddess.

Perhaps Sakura's mother was right. Perhaps I truly am insane. Allow me to quickly dismiss that thought.

Now, my new little doll, all we must do is wait for my magical little girl to sing. Then you'll awaken.

!

Sakura. Who cares what time it is? There's a_ stranger_ in my castle!

!

"Sister," I felt the words form, "That can't be right. My only brother is Kabuto!" I looked over him, he was beautiful. His skin was pale, but his eyes were striking. They were a deep crimson, full of depth and confusion and desire. I liked his eyes.  
I was afraid, though. I think it was the fact that they were unknown to me. The only eyes I had ever looked into belonged to Father, Kabuto, and Karin. Their eyes were nothing compared to his.

He looked at me, a wisp of a smirk on his lips, and said, "I am your brother Itachi. Father told me so, and brought me here to keep you company."

Feelings hit me in waves. I was confused, wondering why Father would send a brother after all this time. Why had I never met him before? Then, I was overjoyed. Of course Father was upset with me being all alone. I was his favorite, after all. He loves me. He never wants me to be sad. Then, I was suspicious.

It wasn't him. It was his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look into them. They were just so strange, so mysterious, I felt as if I could drown in them.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" He looked pleased with how my name sounded.

"Why have you never visited?" I felt my lips pull into a frown, "I was so lonely."

"That's why I'm here now," Itachi finally allowed me to stand again. He stood close, too close for my liking, and went on, "You have me. You'll never have to be lonely again."

I liked that thought. Even if he himself had a somewhat strange and perhaps even threatening aura, I suppose strange company is better than no company at all. I think, if we don't bother each other too much, he'll be all right. I still don't want to look in his eyes, though.

"Very well," I took his hand, leading him in the hall, "Do you like books?"

"They're all right," He looked puzzled, "I can't recall what I've read, though."

I grinned despite myself. "There are all the books you could ever read here. There's the music room, where we just were. I love the piano, that's what I was playing just now. The balcony from my room is the only view in this castle, it's quite pretty. I like the stars." The image of all the shimmering stars floated through my mind.

They were about as far away as the people. Father told me that all the people of the world, except for my family and a few lucky others, died a long time ago. Father had told me about a few survivors in our family that were separated from us. Itachi must have been separated.

That's why I'm here. Father wants me, above himself, to stay safe. He wants me above all others to be protected. Now, even if the world above is cruel, I'm not alone anymore. I have Itachi.

I'd never admit it to him, I'm barely admitting it to myself, but I'm a little grateful that he's here. I can feel my happiness building in my stomach. I open my mouth a bit, and allow my song to pour into my world.

.

_~"Little angel, why do you cry_

_If only you knew, knew you could fly_

_Soar on the wings of wishes_

_Gone is every bad thing_

_The only company you need_

_Is made of wishes, a song, a dream_

_Little angel come sit down_

_Here's a doll set for you_

_If you wish hard enough_

_All your dreams will come true_

_Loneliness will be vanquished_

_From your prison you'll be free_

_An angel, a doll set, and a wish_

_Will make the world as it's meant to be."~_

!

….?

!

I opened my eyes, and all that I can see is a big white wall.

.

.

.

**End chapter.**

**A/N:**

**I like this plot. You'll understand more as it develops further. Allow me to leave you with some questions. **

**How did Sakura get her powers?**

**Is that her only power?**

**Who is Sakura's mother, and is she a major part of the plot?**

**How did Itachi come to life through Sakura's singing?**

**Who is the newest doll?**

**What did Orochimaru mean when he said Kabuto was 'reborn'?**

**Where does Sakura live?**

**Why don't the girl dolls come to life?**

**What happened to all the people?**

**Why, of all things, does Orochimaru make dolls?**

**.**

**Oooh, I'm so excited for the next chapter. I realize it was pretty short, but at this point there's not much I can do without spoiling the plot. Review, darlings.**

**~Ginny-chan**


	2. Three More

**Doll Set**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: … Hi?**

**So… Um… Jello is really yummy.**

…**.**

**Okay, okay. Yes, I've been gone for too long. Yes, I was planning to quit fanfiction (DAMMIT, GINNY! Not me, the other one. We're name twins. It's a lot of fun.). Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I got your PMs (And I cried a lot, because I'm a guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty, guiltyguiltyguiltyguilty sap.) Yes, I have a serious writer's block problem. Yes, G.C. Ginny (As I will refer to her so that you don't assume I'm speaking in third person) is threatening to beat me with a book (She says she'll buy a hard copy of Twilight, so that it'll both hurt me and burn my very soul.) if I don't have some pity and update something. So yes, here's the update.**

**This has always been a favorite of mine, even though its only one chapter in. Well, now its two. HA!**

… **No one hunt me down and kill me, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

!

Sakura. 10: 03 at night.

!

I had started getting sleepy around an hour ago, but I was still awake. This meant that Itachi was still awake too.

I blushed just thinking about how suddenly he appeared. I was no longer alone in this big castle, and that was a relief. However, I had never been alone with a boy. I mean, I've read books.

But how far did that really get you? I mean, romance doesn't tend to end well. In Romeo and Juliet, they both die at the end. It's written by a man named Shakespeare. Have you heard of him? Anyway, that's still a horrible ending. Really? They both had to _die_? What was_ Tybalt's_ problem anyway?

As a summary, romance sucks.

Of course, he's my brother, so I don't even have to worry about that. _Thank goodness_.

That brings up something else entirely. Kabuto never followed me around like Itachi does. Itachi sincerely follows me everywhere. I don't mind it so much, I suppose.

I get to teach him things. The only reason I'm still awake is so that I can teach Itachi about the constellations.

Stars are so pretty. When I was a child, I wanted to touch one. That is, until Father told me they were raging balls of flammable gas that would kill me. I obviously changed my mind. Maybe stars weren't so nice and innocent after all.

Karin once told me there were aliens out in space. Kabuto said she was wrong. Kabuto's smarter, but I'm more inclined to believe him.

Still, if there's not that many people left on this planet, maybe it would be nice to meet someone from another planet. Kabuto was telling me about these moving pictures called movies once, and he told me about one called Transformers. They were these giant, fighting robots that came from another planet. Some of them, the Autobots, were only looking for refuge and to stop the other evil Transformers. The Decepticons, that would be the evil ones, wanted various types of power so that they could kill the Autobots.

Well, as far as aliens go, I wouldn't mind meeting an Autobot. A Decepticon? Not so much.

Then again, if they're not real, I don't have anything to worry about.

I looked at Itachi, who was next to me reading Star Charts, when there were suddenly arms around my waist. I let out a yelp of surprise, and Itachi quickly turned to attack this new intruder.

!

Naruto. Eh, about 10:15, believe it!

!

Father—That's what the pale man with long black hair told me to call him—sent me down here to meet my sister and brother.

Father seemed creepy at first, and I wasn't sure if I could trust him. If I had known that my sister would be this adorable, I would've rushed down here sooner.

She was a tiny, thin and fragile looking thing, with porcelain skin, emerald eyes, pink hair, and a tiny button nose. I just wanted to hug her forever.

Unfortunately, my new brother had other opinions on the matter. He grabbed my wrist, pulling my adorable sister from me. I scowled. That was unacceptable. I mean, I'd just realized I had family today, and my sister is this adorable little pink haired goddess, and he won't even let me hug her?

I mean granted, I didn't look like a child. I had no recollection of this family before I woke up in the white room, but now that I was here, it was perfectly okay.

I was home.

"Sakura-chan," I grinned brightly, now that she was facing me, "I'm your brother, Naruto, believe it!"

She looked at me, with those big doe like eyes, and smiled brightly, "Another one? How many brothers do I have? Father's been holding out on me!"

I smiled sheepishly, not particularly sure what she meant. Father wasn't telling her she had any brothers? That was weird.

He had mentioned that I had left you alone. Were we little when I left? That must be why she doesn't remember me. I ran my hand through my blonde hair, sighing. I wish we had a childhood together. I bet it would've been fun.

My new brother didn't look particularly friendly. His black hair was in a low ponytail, and his crimson red eyes were glaring at me in irritation. I tilted my head, "How many brothers… Well, there were two more boys upstairs getting dressed. One looked like him." I pointed at the person glaring at me.

"Oh, he looks like Itachi? There are two more, you say?" Sakura glanced around, excited. I frowned. I wanted those pretty eyes focused on me. It wasn't fair. I just met her, and she was already interested in a different brother.

She took my hand and pulled me through multiple rooms, telling me about each one. I didn't particularly care, but she had a really pretty voice. I felt myself smiling like an idiot, even though she was talking about books. Itachi kind of ruined it though. He just kept following us like a freaky shadow.

I think I know how to read, but I'm not sure what I've actually read. You know, in real life. Maybe I lost my memory or something.

There were pounding footsteps as two more people emerged from where I recalled the white room to be.

One of them had blood red hair and sea foam eyes. The kanji for love, although don't ask me how in hell I recognized it, was tattooed onto his forehead. He looked pissy—and he had those dark lines around his eyes that you're supposed to get after not sleeping for a long time. Overall, he looked pale and sickly.

The other, as I said earlier, looked like Itachi. Well, at least a little bit. His black hair was styled back, and his eyes were a dark obsidian. He looked irritated. His hair looked kind of like—How would I describe it?

Then, my pink haired angel mumbled, "Whoa. Chicken ass."

Yeah, that'll do.

.

..

.

"**I just met her, and she was already interested in a different brother." That sounds so wrong. This sounds like a big incest story. It's not! I promise! They're not actually related, and once they find out they're not… Well…. Do I really have to explain? T.T Damn suggestive-ness.**

**I'll update something… once a week, okay? Until I get back in the swing of things. Oh, and G.C. (That's GeekCheerleader, otherwise known as my name twin Ginny) was hit by a car Tuesday morning. She broke her leg, and a rib. She's okay, the pain medicine works fine, and it just makes her a little… loopy. But if you read her stories, she didn't abandon you, okay? I know you were all expecting an update, but all she does is sleep and threaten to kill the man who hit her with his car. The dickhead.**

**Thanks to everyone who PMed me about how G.C. Ginny let my retirement slip. So no, I will not be retiring. Okay? A special thank you to dragontamer ri-chan. She's a close friend of mine on fanfiction, and she sent me this super long and heartwarming PM about tricks to stop writers block, and all this other super sweet stuff that I don't deserve because I'm a lazy writer.**

**It's midnight, but I wanted to pay you guys back, okay? Just a little reward for waiting for so long. And boy, do I mean little. This was really short. **

… **I blame midnight. And G.C. Ginny and her high-on-medication fits. I'm watching her. She's yelling at the beta fish. Her siblings can't cook worth shit, and I got roped into it. Damn Ferrari driving drunk man. I realize this is more of an authors note than a chapter. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading and… review?**

**Ginny-chan**


End file.
